soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Muffet
Muffet, formally called Miss Muffet by other spider Demons, is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures series, first appearing in Were-Creatures 6 as a boss and becomes an ally in the same game. She is a humanoid spider-like Demon residing in the Cobweb Ravine that runs a bake sale in order to obtain money to rescue the spiders trapped within the Lava Cavern Hot Springs. Appearance Muffet is a humanoid spider-like Demon with six arms and skin that's colored lavender. She has five spider eyes on her face that're completely colored purple and she has black hair that goes down to the bottom of her head and is tied into two short high pigtails by two mahogany ribbons with a black heart on the right ribbon and a white heart on the left ribbon. She wears a mahogany short-sleeved Victorian Era blouse with sleeves that're puffy and have a yellow heart design near the cuffs. Only her top arms are seen wearing the shirt's sleeves, as her four other arms are seen coming out of the back of her shirt. On the center of her shirt is a red ribbon with a star that's colored black on the top center, bottom right and bottom left spires and white on the top right and top left spires. She wears a pair of mahogany thigh-length pantaloons with two yellow hearts on the front, a pair of black tights and a pair of white ballet slippers on her feet. Two of her fangs are seen poking out of her mouth from the top. In battle, she's seen carrying a pair of white porcelain teapots with light blue caps and a lavender silhouette of a spider on the center of each teapot in her upper hands and a pair of white porcelain teacups in her center hands. During the Summer Festival, she wears a purple yukata with a white and black spider pattern and a mahogany obi around her waist. She wears a pair of geta and white socks on her feet. She's never seen in her swimwear or sleepwear. Personality History Relationships Quotes *"Ahuhuhu.~ My name's Muffet, dearie. Are you interested in buying some pastries?" (Introduction) *"Don't look so blue, my dearies.~ You should be proud... Proud that you're going to make delicious cakes.~ Ahuhuhu.~" (At the start of her boss battle) Gallery Trivia *Muffet runs a bake sale in order to obtain money to rescue the spiders trapped within the Lava Cavern Hot Springs. *Her blood type is AB. *She likes spiders of any kind and baking. *She dislikes stingy people, people stepping on spiders and swimming. *Her partner for team attacks is Roxanne Hart. *She's based off of Muffet, a character from the role-playing video game, Undertale. *She's one of the only two characters that's never seen in their swimwear or sleepwear. The other is Captain Blackskull. **The reason she's never seen in her swimwear is because she doesn't know how to swim and she doesn't own a swimsuit. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Were-Creatures Bosses Category:Demons Category:Females